The present invention relates to a light metallic material, and more particularly to a light metallic composite material containing therein fine granular additives (hereinafter referred to as microspheres), which are small in size and weight and high in heat resistance, and having a light weight, increased mechanical strength and other improved material characteristics such as high damping ability, and to a method for producing such type of composite material in a stabilized manner.
Recently, a number of ligh metals and light composite materials have been developed, which have improved material characteristics. However, it is still difficult to make materials of these kinds lighter in weight and at the same time higher in strength because of incompatibility between these factors, and by the use of conventional arts of selecting a specific combination of metallic constituents each having a considerably large density. Conventional composite materials such as ones containing carbon fibers are also insufficient in this respect.